We should have known better
by ideomania
Summary: Set after 2.04 Lancelot and Guinevere whoops I've been writing it the other way around just something random and short. Arwen if you squint really really hard, probably. Morgana and Gwen have a talk.


Guinevere and Lancelot - well worth the wait (the episode not the ugh couple...eew, although Gwen was really strong and inspiring this ep and Lance was...well confessing his undying love to Gwen to anyone who would listen - Gwen, cage match guys, Merlin...)

**Things I liked:**

I'm glad Merlin's a Arwen fangirl, he got Arthur to open up and provided wonderful comedic support to the rest of the cast.

Gwen didn't exactly reciprocate Lance's feelings [**hurray**] and _you know what_ I'm taking that kiss as a heat of the moment thing - she thought he was going to die for her, so that's understandable. Although the "my feelings will never fade" thing freaks me out, come on writers how many have travelled down this path? Be original and cut the cheating betrayal from the story...please. Wouldn't it kind of suck if you end the series on the low note of and then L and G snuck around A fell apart and the kingdom crumbled - the end? Come on give us hope.

**Things I didn't like:**

Arthur making Gwen feel bad by making a stupid face-saving comment at the camp fire.

Merlin being a little hesitant about actually making effort and risking his life to save Gwen...he was falling asleep left and right! Well, okay it was funny, but still...

Arthur not actually speaking TO Gwen AT ALL!

* * *

Hmm...I guess this was my favorite episode so far.

* * *

This is just a short drabble that I felt like writing, I like angst and everything but it's nice to see the lighter side - I mean come on they're young and get to go on adventures and quests in-between the 'dull' life of living in Camelot and dealing with magic and each other.

Oh and personally I'm not a fan on Morgana but I liked her this ep and Katie is hilarious on the behind the scenes videos.

**Set: **After _Guinevere and Lancelot_. It's a day or two later.

* * *

Gwen sat with Morgana watching the knight's train; Morgana had insisted that she take it easy after her…_little adventure_. So for the rest of the week she had light duties that left her some free time – which Morgana had claimed, not that Gwen minded.

Arthur was leading his men through their paces, making them practice ducking and waving. Gwen narrowed her eyes; boy was Arthur good at ducking and weaving. She noticed Morgana watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Morgana?"

"Just wandering what you were thinking." Morgana smiled cheekily. "You were giving Arthur a pretty dirty look."

Gwen frowned. "No I wasn't- it's just that…I wasn't thinking of Arthur, I was um…it's really not…" She pursed her lips and looked away when she couldn't come up with an explanation quick enough.

"Of course you weren't. Arthur would _never_ rub _anybody_ the wrong way." Morgana said in assured tones her eyes full of amusement.

Gwen sighed. "This is going to end up being one of things you don't let go of, isn't it?"

"Why _Guinevere_, I have no idea what you could mean."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Please don't start this again," she pleaded. "Nothing happened."

"Then why are the two of you in such odd moods?"

'_cause Morgana begged me._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gwen."

Gwen smoothed down her skirts, looking down and breathing slowly. Morgana watched her friend concerned, she placed a hand on Gwen's arm. "Gwen I-"

Gwen looked up, shaking her head and setting her curls bouncing. She bumped Morgana's shoulder with her own, "No, you're right I shouldn't bottle these things up."

She tried to look sincere as she continued. "True love never comes easily." She sighed "There are always sacrifices that have to be made and unfortunately Arthur and I gave our hearts too quickly and now…" she held Morgana's gaze for a moment before turning back to Arthur and his knights. "Now, they're _broken_." She finished sadly.

"Oh Gwen." Morgana whispered. "I had no idea…" She wrapped an arm around her friend and maid trying to comfort her.

Gwen licked her lips, "And do you know the worst part?"

"What?"

Gwen bit her lip. "He didn't even say goodbye and we don't know if we'll ever see him again."

Gwen giggled softly. "It's agony."

Morgana frowned, "What?"

"Lancelot. Both Arthur and I _should have known better_ then to fall in love with him. I mean he's good looking, knows the right things to say and brave and everything but _he keeps leaving_," she scoffed.

Morgana pulled away and gave Gwen an indignant look; Gwen smiled winningly before bursting into giggles. "You wanted me to open up." She protested as Morgana's eyes narrowed.

Gwen stood up. "You know what, I think Merlin looks like he needs some help over there." She said as she took off across the courtyard, knowing Morgana would likely follow.

Gwen ran between the dueling knights, ducking under swords and running smack into…Arthur. She glanced behind her at Morgana as she gained ground slowly in her long dress. He looked down bemused, a question written all over his face.

She smiled and then noticing that her hands had automatically been resting on his chest removed them, he in turn removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Guinevere?"

She grinned up at him, feeling pretty good for the first time in days. "Sire, no offence but I'm pretty sure you can't rescue me _this time_." She glanced around him to smile at Merlin "So I'm gonna keep moving and hope she gives up." She moved around him and dashed towards the castle.

"Guinevere!" She heard Arthur call after her but there wasn't time to turn back and she was having too much fun.

* * *

Okay so that was meaningless and random but there you go.


End file.
